Star in Atlantis
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets up with the Atlantis team, and could there ever be love? Alternate Reality


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or SG-1 or Atlantis I do not own Sentinel. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee I do not own Power Rangers. Please do not sue! Rated PG 13.

Star In Atlantis:

The stars were different. She knew that as soon as she woke up. "Huh?" She eloquently said as she looked at the sky. She opened her eyes and groaned. "I am screwed." "Lost in the Multi-verse, screwed sideways..." She muttered. Someone came to her side, quickly.

"Easy." She heard a voice. It was loud. "Ssssshhhh..." She said as she held her hands to her ears. "Where am I and speak softly please?" She muttered. The man with the kind burly face that reminded her of some of her friends back home smiled. "Your safe, in a military hospital. We found you injured and we brought you back here." She heard another voice say. It was soft, and male, like the other one, but deeper and American, not Scottish. "You may have heard of a young woman in Vietnam's war that had brought home one of her Wolf Pack?" She asked. There was a collective gasp from the two men present.

"That was you?" The Scottish brouge man exclaimed. She smiled as she nodded once. "Aye. Sarra Torrens-Lee." "At yer service." She said. The man with the Scottish brouge accent helped her to sit, and the American who looked military, smiled painfully. "Crap. My head's ringin'." "Blast it." "Can I have my medicine bag? By the green Army. Where you found me?" She asked. Dr. Beckett gave it to her. He got her some water to down the pills. "Thank Goddess..." She said softly.

Sarra leaned back. "Dear Heavens...""Where I am not in the right Galaxy, am I?" She whispered. Dr. Beckett smiled gently. "No. I am afraid...not." Her left arm reacted in pain as silver light coursed through it. "AH!" She screamed Dr. Beckett looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Back!" She screamed. "Give me time!" She said. John Sheppard looked at her. She calmed down. She sighed. He looked at her. She smiled. "Long story with the arm, and you two are?" She asked. There was silence, then, "I am Dr. CarsonBeckett." The Scottish doctor said, then, "Colonel John Sheppard." She nodded. "Alright. I need some rest. , I am allergic to some Penicillan. My medical file is on my laptop. Password is...Red...Shadow." She said.

"Red Shadow?" Dr. Beckett replied making sure that it was right. She nodded. "Yes." She closed her eyes. "My Documents, Medical File." She said. Dr. Beckett looked at the records and cursed. "You've been through a lot and back, Sarra." He told her. She smiled. "I...survive." Dr. Carson Beckett watched her fall asleep. He sighed. She laid back down and she slept well. Colonel John Sheppard informed Dr. Elizabeth Weir of what was happening, Sarra woke up about three hours later. "Oh God." Carson came to her side. "You alright?" He asked, his voice calming her.

"It's been fun, for sure." He smiled. "I could eat..." He grinned. "Alright, I'll see if we could get you something." She nodded and leaned back. She winced as she felt her ribs. "Gods." She said. Carson looked at her. "You've been shot, it rammed between your ribs, I was lucky." She smiled, softly. "Glad...that you were, Doc." She said. He made her eat and she finished in no time. He watched her to move easily when she needed to. She collapsed again but not before he caught her. "Crap." She muttered. He looked at her.

"You shouldn't be moving." She muttered darkly. "Bats and Stars." She muttered and he smiled. "Rest." She sighed. "Watch out for me, please? I've got PTSD." She said. He nodded. Sarra curled back into sleep. Carson stuck near her. She slept soundly. Waking up again, she felt better. She smiled as Beckett came to her side. "I'm alright. My lord though..." She murmured. He smiled. She curled back up. "Thank you." She smiled. He smiled. "Welcome." She heard him say. She got up and things weren't swimming before her eyes.

"Now let's see if I can stand." She muttered. She stood. It worked. "Thank the Stars..." She muttered. Carson smiled as she stood and took a couple of steps."Better." She said. She fell over. "Crap." Carson caught her. "Goddess..." Light started to glow. She shut it down. "You alright?" She shook her head, no. "Medical file mentioned a link yes?" He nodded. "Yes." She grinned. "I have no link and it affects me like this. Sorry I..." She held her head. As she did, she smiled as Carson touched her good arm. "Its alright Dr. Beckett...I can hold it...Back please?" She buckled under pressure.

"Sarra!" He shouted and caught her at the same time. "Guess it is not as easy as before." She breathed heavily. "Oooh...ye gods in heaven...what?" She said.

Sarra sank into pain. She moaned. "God." She muttered. He touched her good arm, or tried to. "No, Carson...no...cannot risk you... cannot risk anyone." Sarra closed her eyes. "Back please." He shook his head. "Your in pain." He said.

She laughed, it sounded like a villan's would. "No." "You'll not attach yerself to me." Sarra smiled as she said that. She pushed him away. Sarra closed her eyes. "I will find a way." He swore. "No Doc. No." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Sarra over came her power. She was sweating, and she collapsed. "Sarra!" Carson cried, as she passed out. Hours later, she woke in sweat. Carson stayed with her. She smiled as she woke up. "You...stayed." She muttered. He smiled too. "Of course I did." He told her. Sarra smiled, sadly. "You shouldn't've." She muttered.

She closed her eyes. "Dear Gods." She muttered. Then grinned. "Thanks for your assist Dr. Beckett." He smiled then told her grimly, "Your not going anywhere Lieutenant." "You are in trouble." She shook her head. "No, Dr. Beckett." "No one not ever again." She said strongly. "Not after the two I LOVED DIED IN MY ARMS!" She shouted, her face red and tears streaming down it. "I WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY." "There is no other option Dr. Beckett." She told him quietly.

"And if your option runs out Sarra, what then?" She smiled a little crazily. "Then; I die." She whispered deadly. He looked at her. "You sure you want this?" She smiled softly again. "Only way, Dr. B." She said, softly.

He frowned. "Will you let me check? Try to see what I can do for you?" He asked. She nodded once. "Knock your self out Doc." She walked out of the infermary. She went to the long balcony outside the main gate room. Sarra had pulled on her long black leather jacket to keep her warm and she had her magick staff to keep her steady. "Shadow...I miss ye." She snuggled into her coat. She heard something. "You sure you want to do this alone?" Teyla asked.

There was silence, then,"Were you ever accused of someone dying because of your actions?" She asked. There was a nod. "I've had that TWICE and they were my lovers both times." She said. "I couldn't ever forgive myself.""Still can't." She said.

Teyla smiled. "Time can lessen the pain. However, you have to accept what you may not be able to change." Sarra nodded. "I know I just...the way they died...and Jason's death...well..." She closed her eyes. Teyla just touched her back once, and let her go.

Sarra had worn her grey shirt, one with the one arm cover through to her left hand in soft cotton. Sarra smiled as she touched the arm itself. 'Settle down.' She muttered in her mind. There was silence, then there was a moment when she felt someone behind her. "I don't bite, much." She voice had a smile behind it. "Ma'am you look better." She laughed as she turned and saw the Colonel. "Sir, you are a good liar when you need to be." She said. He smiled as she turned back to the ocean. He watched it too. "Talk to Beckett, he's a good man." Sarra shook her head 'no.' "Just think about it, he's a good man." Sarra sighed. "I'll think about it, that's all I can promise." She said. She walked away.

There was a quiet time through the base and the Wraith were plotting something. The whole base, with the exception of Ronin,Dr. McKay, and Dr. Weir, were concentrating on Sarra and Dr. Beckett like some soap opera, for some reason. Sarra avoided Carson as much as she could, and one day they were alone in the Commissionary. Sarra looked at him, shyly, then, stared outside the glass window. He came to her cautiously.

"Please, join me, Dr. Beckett." Sarra said as she turned her head to look at him. "Yes. Alright." He agreed and sat as there was a nervous silence between them. "What can I do for you Carson?" He looked at her.

"There's something, I need to know." He started to say. She grinned so he could see her teeth. "Why I have been avoiding you?" She asked. He nodded. She started to laugh, softly. "Because...I cannot fall in love with anyone again and for some reason, this time, it was you, Carson." "I cannot afford that. Not again. I cannot care about anyone again, for this time, when they die, I do too." She said softly, so he almost couldn't hear her. "Sorry Carson." She said. She smiled sadly.

Getting up, she started to walk out to her quarters, Carson assumed, alone. He caught her hand. "Sarra..." She shook her head. "Let me, go, Carson. **Please**." There was a pause. "I don't want to hurt you." She said as she swallowed with difficulty. "Please..." She whispered. He stood up, and moved to hold her. "No." She said. "No, Carson...**Please**." He looked at her, his blue green eyes peircing her blues, through her small framed glasses. She whimpered, pain coming through her eyes. He could see that. He tried to touch her face. "Please...before I do something I regret... like hurting you..." She said.

He watched her bite her lower lip. "Please, let me help you?" Carson asked quietly. Sarra whimpered again and burst into tears, as she dropped her tray to the floor, which clattered against the stone. He held her. She cursed softly as she smiled. She got a kiss from him, it was so gentle. There were cheers from the hidey holes that were easy for watchers to look at what was going on. The other members of the Atlantis crew cheered were hiding. She moaned in his arms. "_Carson_..." He smiled. She buried her head into his chest. He smiled. He poked his head up. "Now. You all have way better things to be doing. Hop to it!" He said as she grinned.

"And if I catch ye snickerin' I will toss you over my shoulder and into the ocean!" Sarra finished. She smiled as Carson nodded. They all disappeared. She chuckled. She sank against Carson who took her to his quarters. They ended up talking most of the night. "Nationality?" He asked her. She smiled. "English and Canadian." He smiled. "Scottish." She smiled. "Kinda figured." She said as he laughed. She kissed him. He put fingers in her hair. Several hours later, she got settled in Carson's arms. He closed the reach between them and he got her to relax. He comforted her in his arms til she fell asleep. She smiled as she woke up to a warm body. "Mornin' Doc." She said. She snuggled against him. "Morning, LT." She heard as he kissed her. She smiled. "I wonder how hard this will be? My linking with ya has the potential to hurt ye on missions if I am away from you, I'll be more like a momma bear or a...over protective person." She muttered. He snapped his fingers

As if in recollection. "Like Dr. Sandburg's research?" He asked, as she nodded. "You've read that then?" He nodded. "Well I happen to know the subject of the research personally." Dr. Beckett looked at her astonished. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. "Trained him back in the seventies." He looked shocked at her statement. She kissed him and chuckled. He curled in his arms around her, as he smiled. "I'll have to make my rounds." He told her and she nodded.

"I'll have to report in." She said. He nodded. She showered and dressed in Stargate fatigues she recieved from Daniel before she left Stargate, she felt better. "I've got to go see the Colonel." She said, as he nodded. He kissed her and she left to let him get back to work. Sarra went to see Colonel Sheppard. "Colonel. She said. He smiled. "Lieutenant." She grinned. "Aye to your question but you probably figured it out. Nothing hides on Atlantis." He chuckled. "You had a good sleep?" He asked as she blushed. "Not you too..." She muttered. "Yes." She answered.

"I am here to help you." "Whatever you need." She said and John nodded. "Good. Alright. I'll see if we can get you on my team and if there is anyone else with magickal training needing to happen." She nodded. "Fair enough." She said. Her stomach rumbled, and she blushed. "Better go and eat something before my stomach eats my spine." He laughed. " should be eating soon too." She blushed again. "Colonel!" She moaned. He chuckled. "Go on." He said as she turned and left.

She looked confused when she saw Carson. "You alright?" He asked her softly as she sat down. "Not sure." She said. He looked at her tray. It consisted of sausages, eggs and pancakes and two mugs of coffee. "Dear what is it?" She smiled. "Why does almost everyone on this base seem to be so interested in our particular relationship?" She asked. He chuckled. "No idea why, dear. Maybe because we can't get television." She chuckled.

"Maybe." She said. She touched his hand. "Thank you." She said softly. He looked at her oddly. "Why?" He asked her. She grinned. "Ya saved my life twice, and more importantly, my sanity and you didn't need to." She told him. He smiled. "I am a doctor." She smiled. "Ya didn't have to link, however, I'm glad you did, I don't think I could link with or cope with anyone else on this base." She said with a smile. He chuckled and touched her hand.

She blushed again as her power glowed for some reason. "Don't know, before you ask. Maybe to let you in closer." He nodded. She smiled as she got him to almost pull away even though he didn't really. "Carson..." "I..." She started. He smiled as she snuggled into her cup of coffee. She felt she didn't know how to feel. "Carson?" "What?" She asked. He looked at her. "I'd wish you open up." He told her as she grinned softly. "I'm just not too entirely sure I can..." He touched her hand then put his arm around her after he switched his seat. He smiled and she returned it. Her eyes were soft. She finished her food and pushed the tray away. She got herself another coffee. She snuggled into the cup like it was her very survival.

Carson held his hand near her thigh. She smiled as she snuggled against him as much as she could in these chairs. He looked at her and he grinned. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Sound's good." She replied. They went to the 'balcony.' She closed her eyes as she leaned against him and the railing. He loved her she could tell. She kissed him. He smiled at her and returned the kiss. Sarra closed her eyes, then felt something. "CARSON! GET DOWN!" She cried. He touched the ground as she had pulled out her gun and blasted the Wraith who, went backwards, and landed in the water."Sarra? You alright?" Carson asked as he got to her first. She smiled, even though she looked pale. "About as good as I can be. You?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll live." She nodded. "Report in?" She asked as he agreed silently as she bent down and let the blood rush to her head for a few moments.

Sarra shuddered as she snuggled against Carson who hugged her. "Its alright." She heard quietly. "Dear heavens..." She murmured. She shook and looked at Carson. "I know why you have to stop them." She said. She licked her lips. "Space vampires. Never thought I'd have to be facin' space VAMPIRES!" Carson chuckled. She glared at him. She smiled as he kissed her. "Space vampires..." He chuckled as she sank against his shoulders as they got inside. Sarra felt weak, but Carson made her feel better. "Goddess..." She muttered. She sank against the part of the long oak desk that was in the confrence room. She smiled as the others came in. "A Wraith! Here?" John pressed a glare. He looked at her. "You alright Sarra?" He asked her. She muttered something about Space Vampires. "I'll be fine as soon as I figure out a way to kill these Wraith permanantly." She muttered as she curled into a smile. "Hrrmm." "Any of 'em have a home base?" She asked. Dr. Elizabeth Weir looked at her. "Not that we've found out yet?" She told the ex Ranger. Sarra muttered. "Darn." "If we can, I could find a solution, A.K.A. Massive Bomb." The others liked her plan and where she was going to. They smiled as Dr. Weir liked her plan too. Carson watched her and smiled. She closed her eyes as she felt something. 'Love..?' She smiled and nodded at Carson who looked shocked. He pulled her aside. "The link?" She nodded.

"Getting stronger." Was all she said. He touched her shoulder. She calmed down, as he smiled. He snuggled her shoulder against him, then let her go. "I need all the information you've got on Wraith physiology,so I can figure a way to shut these darned space vampires down, and if I can, hopefully, BOOM!" She said. "No more Space Vampires or at least less to manage." She said. Carson smiled as he kissed her once, as she nodded, then she smiled as he left her with the Colonel. John helped her designed the bomb. They got it under control. 'There.' She thought.

Sarra smiled as she finished as she did, Carson came to her. "Sarra?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." He helped her up from the work table. "Good." She stood and curled into her standing position. He gave her an arm to hold onto. She accepted it, and he led her to the commissionary. She smiled as she got to sit and Carson did all the fetching. She smiled as she watched him come to her. He was nervous. She caught the tray that was meant for her, as it wobbled."You alright dear?" She asked as he laughed. She smiled, as she touched his shoulder then his arm and hand.

"I am glad your here." He said. She smiled. "Likewise, Doc." She said. She grinned as he touched her hand in a soothing motion. She felt calmer. Grinning she was glad Dr. Beckett was there. It'd been a stress-filled week, and another one was yet to come. She cursed as she found out that the SG-1 team was coming on the Detulus. It'd been several years since she'd seen Daniel after being at Stargate Command. She wore her old U.S. Army uniform that was in good shape after all these years. She shook herself from nerves, as Dr. Beckett squeezed her hand.

"Thanks." She murmured. He smiled as she stood there as if wrought iron straight. She grinned as the beaming technology from the Asguards entered the base. Then she looked and was shocked as Daniel seemed not to be wholy alone. He looked shocked as he saw her. "Sarra?" "Commander Torrens?" She heard him say. She smiled. "Danny." He flushed and came to hug her. Not caring about protocol in the least. He looked at her. "You look good Danny." He scoffed.

"Liar. You look better than I do." She chuckled. "It's Lieutenant Torrens-Lee, now Danny, remember?" He nodded. "Danny, I'd like you to meet Dr. Carson Beckett, current lifesaver extraordinare." Daniel shook his hand. "When you get back to Earth, inform Tommy that I am alive, alright, and safe?" he nodded. "I will." "He sends his love." She blushed.

She smiled as she was introduced to the others. She looked at Valla. "So your with Daniel huh?" "Hurt him and I'll find a way back and pound you into little itty bitty peices. "Either that or make sure your head's aware of what your body'd going through when I cut your head off first. Trust me, I can do that." She threatened with an evil chuckle. Valla shuddered and quite rightly too. Sarra laughed. Teal'c came to see them. "T!" She said with a smile, as she had met him on a previous mission to DC. "Lieutenant, good to see you again." Was all he said. She blinked. "Your talking more than the last time I saw you, T, you look good." He nodded once.

"How's the General Jack holding his new job?" Daniel chuckled. "Fairly well." "Sends his regards and your favorite liquor." "Ohh...Holy waters here I come!" The others laughed. "TWO CASES!" She gloated. Daniel chuckled. "Boy..." Was all she replied. "So how long you here for?' She asked. Daniel thought. "No more than a week." She nodded. "You and me kid we'll need to see if you lost anything, like sheilding." He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She hugged him again. She let him go, then saw the younger man that had been off by his lonesome. She blinked, walked up to him, stared, took good stock of him, and grinned. "You'll do." She said at his stare. He blinked. "Who are you?' He asked. She grinned wider this time.

"I am known in some circles, as Silver Dagger, Silver Eagle, the one who is destruction, and the Silver Lady." Cam's eyes widened at her grin, and his jaw dropped. "Oh, crap!" She laughed. "So you've heard of me then?" She asked as he started to babble. She laughed, hard, and hugged him once and let him go. "Its alright soldier. At ease." She turned to Daniel. "He'll do, Danny, he'll do." Daniel chuckled. "Figured you'd approve." She grinned.

She eventually found Dr. Beckett's shoulder after he came to her side. He grinned as she asked, "Are you good young un?" She looked at Daniel as she said that. He nodded. "The Power Rangers send their love dear." "Billy sends a better communicator, by the way." She grinned. "Good." She said. Cam started. "POWER RANGERS?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye, Cameron, someone's got to be able to save the world from things that the combined forces of any country army can't face." She expressed. She pulled her left sleeve up, and exposed her hand. "People beings who do this." Cam and Valla hissed. She grinned as she pulled herself right. "Still have nightmares." She said. "The oldest Ranger, the longest surviving Ranger is ten years younger than me, but he started younger. He's gone through a story for the ages, one that still means that the younger ones pay attention for keeping themselves safe." She said, softly.

Carson took her in his arms as she calmed down. She smiled. "Thank you Carson." He grinned. "Welcome." Was all he said. She closed her eyes as he looked at her. "Headache?" He asked softly, so that his accent pentrated her brain. "Yes." She said. "Ah...Gods." He got her to sit and she closed her eyes.

"Stars and stones..." She muttered. "Carson, my staff?" She asked. "Please?" He gave it to her, she held it for a half an hour and it fixed her sight. "God. Much better." She said. She grinned as Carson held her up. "Carson?" She asked softly. He nodded. "Now, what do you need." She grinned as she leaned into his right ear, "Too many people." She whispered as he blushed furiously. She grinned as Valla hooted.

"I know what your after!" Which made Daniel blush and say, "Valla!" Rather loudly. Sarra laughed. "Your bad." Valla hooted again. "Your about as bad as me darling." Sarra laughed at that. She smiled as Carson kissed her. Sarra closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. "Tired..." She replied to his quiet question. He nodded and helped her to bed. She drempt as the others visited.

She woke up about three hours later and Daniel was still there. "Danny..." She said. "So how's your friend Sam? She finally asked General Jack yet or she still too stubborn?" Daniel laughed at that. "Could be could be." He said as she laughed. She curled in his arms once, and let him go as Carson come to gather his lady, her, in his own arms. She grinned. He made her relax and Daniel smiled as she relaxed immediately. "Your good for her." He told Carson, as Sarra stuck out her tongue. "Mnnnh." Daniel chuckled.

He had her sit down, as Carson did that, she smiled as she said, "Thank you." She drifted off. Daniel noticed how tired she was. He told Carson, who helped find ways of making her relax. She slept just fine. The others stayed for a week, and Sarra got to know Valla quiet well. She was an interesting person. But she could get a little full of herself. Sarra's communicator went off. "Excuse me Valla. Valla nodded. "No problem." She said. Sarra moved a way. "Silver Zeo here." There was silence, then, "Silver Zeo, this is Red Astro...I...need your help." She rolled her eyes.

"Red Astro, its okay, tell me." She said. He sighed. It was deep and dramatic. "You remember after Forever Red?" He asked as she nodded. "Aye, go on." He let out an audible moan. "Archerina's back looking for vengance." Was the word. Sarra started to mutter colourful expressive swear words. Andros winced. "Where is she heading?" She asked with teeth clenched.

"Pegasus Galaxy. Should be there within nine days. She's gunning for you." Sarra swore so much Andros figured the paint was coming off the wall. "Darn it Stars and stones! You called Oliver?" She asked. There was a pause, then, "Yes Ma'am." "He's here as well as the other Zeo Rangers, including Prince Trey of Triforia." She smiled. "I'll have to inform my team on Atlantis kid so I'll get back to yas." "Sooner rather than later." She replied to his unasked question. "Alright Ma'am, Ten-Four." "Red Astro, over and out."She smiled. "Silver Zeo over and out." Was the return reply. She smiled grimly, as she used her communicator for the Atlantis team. "I need all of yas in the confrence room Dr. Weir." "I've gotten weird news and yas aren't going to like it." She said. Then there was a pause. "I will need Dr. Beckett as well, please." She said, then heard a reply. "Ten minutes." Was Dr. Weir's answer.

Sarra got up there, after she sat down, she smiled as they came in. She stood til Carson came to her side, and she sat. "You have some news?" Elizabeth said. Sarra nodded. "This is not easy to say, and to make you believe, well, it'll be difficult." She said. She told them her tale and showed them her arm and also wept in Carson's arms til he soothed the pain away. She grinned as she felt everyone's astonishment, anger, horror disgust. Pity and astonishment at her bravery for going on as she did. She smiled as she felt Carson's hand. "I deal everyday. Kick butt and take names." She said, as Carson chuckled. He was very proud of her for telling them the truth. She blushed.

There was a communicator call. "Silver Zeo, this is Red Zeo come in." She smiled. "Hey Shadow!" She called him. "What's the 4-1-1 on our primary target?" She asked. He chuckled. "All work..." He quoted. She laughed. "Whose the one that usually went all out? Hrmmm Shadow?" She asked. He laughed. "_Oliver_...the 4-1-1." She groused. He smiled.

"Alright, she's about six days away, Billy's sending the information to your computer." She grinned. "Good job O." "Where's the Astromegaship?" She asked. There was a momentary silence, then, "Just ahead of her, should be in Pegasus Galaxy soon Silver, less than three days away." She smiled. "Kay, Shadow. See you soon." Was all she said. Carson grinned as he looked at her, she squeezed his hand. He smiled as she sighed deeply.

"Let's get you some food and rest." Carson said softly. She chuckled. "Doc's orders?" She asked. He nodded. "Exactly." He told her. She grinned. Dr. Weir coughed for their attention. "Yes Doctor Weir?" She asked. Elizabeth smiled. "We'll help however its needed." Sarra grinned. "The Power Rangers accept your generous offer, I just don't know how ya'll can help. Medical, would be appreciated and well recieved." She said. Elizabeth smiled as Carsondid too.

There was silence, then there was a time for rest before the chaos began again. "Silver Zeo this is Red Zeo, we're _HERE_!" She chuckled. "M'kay." She said and she looked at Dr. Weir who nodded. "Permission to teleport granted Red Zeo." She said. Silence, then, "Three to teleport down to Atlantis, Silver Zeo." Was the reply. She chuckled. "Get down here, Red Shadow." She groused, good naturely. Sarra waited.

They teleported in. She hugged Tommy as soon as he appeared. He hugged her tight, and let her go. "You look good." He told her. She grinned. "You too. Team leading does well for your sleep catch up." He grinned. She smiled as she hugged the other two that were there Tanya, and Adam. "Hey kids." "You two get together finally?" She asked, bluntly. They blushed as she laughed.

"About time!" She crowed. "_Silver_..." She laughed. "Okay, let me introduce you all to the group." She said. "Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger, Tanya Sloane-Park, Yellow Zeo Ranger, Adam Park, Green Zeo Ranger, please meet Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Leader of the civvilan-military team of Atlantis." She said. Carson then, came to her side.

"Breathe, pet." She grinned as he calmed her down with a squeeze of her hand. "This rather blunt soul is Dr. Carson Beckett, and my current squeeze." Carson blushed. "I hope you don't mind." He asked Tommy. Tommy chuckled. "Better you than me, that's all I can say." He replied. Sarra punched Tommy's arm as he winced. She grinned. The others were introduced. She smiled grimly.

"I would have your people work with ours, Dr. Weir." Tommy said. She nodded. "The SG-1, our SG-1 team," She corrected. "Will be glad to work with you." She said. Sarra smiled. They grinned as they nodded as Sarra watched them interact with each other.

Carson smiled, as he volunteered to come to work with the team with Colonel Sheppard. Sarra went with them as Liason. She grinned as she saw her friends. "SARRA!" Rocky hugged her. "Rocko." "Let me breathe mate." He chuckled. "Sorry babe." She shook her head. "Who let Rocky access Jolt?" She asked her friends as they all winced and pointed at Zhane the Silver Astro, as she rolled her eyes. She introduced the rest of the teens there, to the new crew of the Atlantis variety. Rocky, Adam, TJ, and Carlos pulled Carson aside for the 'shovel speech,' as did Andros and Zhane. She rolled her eyes. "Enough lads! Let the poor doctor be." She told them as they smiled. She smiled as they left him alone. She curled her hand around his and he squeezed it. The other team was given a tour of the ship, as Sarra had some quiet time with Tommy.

He smiled as he looked at her, and she stared, then cocked her head. "What?" She asked. He chuckled. "He's good for you." She beamed. "He is at that." She replied. There was a strained silence, then, "Are you staying in the Pegasus Galaxy?" He asked her. She nodded. "Till I am not needed." She replied quietly. Tommy looked at her as she smiled. "My bike and truck, keep them for me?" She asked. He smiled. "We brought your bike." She smiled greatfully.

"Thanks." She said. She stared at the worn look he was sporting. "You okay Oliver?" She asked him. He sighed. "I think so. Just hope you can be happy, finally." She grinned as she hugged him twice. "You helped me. You helped saved me, dear one. Thank you." She said. Sarra grinned as he gave her something, which made her start to tear. "Oliver.." It was something precious. Her eyes widened. "I can't take this!" She said loudly. He smiled, gently. "Please..." He begged. She smiled, as he eyes teared. He got her the thing she never thought he'd give her. It was Jason's old power morpher from when he was Original Red Ranger. She teared again as she stroked it. "Thank you, fearless leader." She whispered. He smiled.

"You were meant to have it." He told her, as she grinned. "Thank you dear one." She said quietly. He hugged her, as she curled a smile. "Thank you, for thinking of me..." She said as she smiled, with a tear behind her eyes. He kissed her forhead once, and let her go. He watched her as Dr. Beckett came to her. "You alright?" he asked her softly. She nodded. "Just a gift, a very meaningful gift of trust." She said softly. He touched her hair. "Jason's morpher." She said quietly, as she showed him. He held her.

He looked at her, as if searching her face. "Your tired?" She nodded. "Aye." "Could sleep." She told him. Andros had Ashley show the other team the extra rooms they had on this 'barge' as Sarra had quipped as Andros rolled his eyes. "SARRA!" He complained as she chuckled, as she leaned her head against Carson's shoulder. "We've got the super deluxe model so we can have more people on board for our missions, these days." Ashley said as Sarra grinned.

"So that certain couples can have a bit of privacy...right Ashley?" She asked, as Ashley laughed nervously. "You know Andros likes privacy." She mentioned above the laughter. Sarra grinned and turned to the bed to sleep. She slept for two hours, and woke again after all that in a start and smiled as Carson was there to calm her. She had a shower and dressed in her 'fighting' gear. Leather pants, a grey silky shirt with long sleeves that didn't hinder her movement at all. She wore her leather boots with the steel toes, and her long leather coat with the Kevlar inside. "Archerina, look out. _Here I come_." She growled. She smiled when Carson came to her and held her close for a few moments. She reveled in his touched which calmed her down to focus to fight. "Thank you for being here, keeping the wolf under control. Don't know if I could do that alone..." She whimpered against his shoulder. Carson kissed her. She smiled and showed him how to do sheilding. His eyes lit with purpose. "Thank you love." She smiled.

"One way to protect ya'll." She said softly. She looked tired. "You going to be okay?" He asked her. She smiled. "After this, is over, I'll shall be." She muttered, getting her game face on. They got interrupted. Cassie came gasping around the corner. "Arch...erina's...close." Sarra nodded. "On our way." Cassie acknowledged that and left at high speed. Sarra smiled at Carson. "I...love you, Carson..." She whispered. He smiled as she did. "I love you too." He told her. "Time to kick butt." She growled, as she got her game face on.

Carson smiled as he walked behind her. They went to the Bridge. She slipped a kiss to him before she took position as he nodded once. He watched her go to work. She was poetry in motion. They got his team safe and Sarra faced off Archerina.

As they faced off, the fleet they were on the sun was still high in the sky. Sarra smiled, as she brought out her twin sister swords, and Archerina recognized her. "You!" She found her grips. "I shall kill you." Sarra said. She fought well, and found Archerina's weak spot, but not before she tried to use her bow and arrows on her. "Look OUT!" Carson had shouted, as Sarra almost couldn't see but she concentrated and ducked out. She fell back to the side. Carson came to her side. "Carson..." She breathed, slowly. "I am here dear." She grinned as she closed her eyes. "Carson...I..." He held her hand, tight. "Fight dear." She smiled. "I will." She whispered.

"SARRA!" Tommy called to her. He came towards her then smiled softly. "Weve got the others on the run." She grinned. "Thank Goddess for that.." She said. Sarra sank against Carson's shoulder. "Lets blow this joint." She said. She closed her eyes. "Carson...we must go.." He nodded, she moaned as he helped her up with Tommy's assistance. "Thank you lads." She said. They got out of there and Sarra smiled as she blew up the fleet. Sarra curled her arms around Carson's neck and shoulders. She smiled as she got herself lying down in her quarters shared with him, and Carson was greatful that she was going to be alright. Finally. Sarra then, woke two days later, findng them on Atlantis, safe.

He smiled as she did. "HOME!" She crowed. Carson laughed. Sarra grinned, as she hugged him tight. "No more Machine Empire!" She crowed. Tommy laughed as she did. Sarra felt very good when Carson kissed her congratulations. She grinned, as they docked. The teams, Carson, and her all came off onto Atlantis. Sarra smiled as she hugged him, and curled in his arms in a curve. "We're Machine Empire FREE! Huzzah!" She crowed, as Carsonlaughed. He kissed her.

She curled her hand as her arm reacted to the fact that all members of the Machine Empire were gone. "GODS!" She screamed.

"Sarra!" Carson came to her side as she felt the pain. "My arm...because they are gone...the smart buggers..." She cursed. "GODS!" She screamed as she moaned in pain. "Dear gods. She held her against the pain. She calmed down and felt much better. "Thank you love." She said, as he grinned. "You welcome." He replied as he kissed her forhead. She blushed.

"They're gone, love, they're gone! I am truely free..." She whispered. He murmured words of comfort. Her head went down and she shook and teared. Tommy came to her side."It's alright." She heard. "Jason is at peace, finally." She had tears coming down her face. She whimpered at that. She smiled, softly. "Thank you, Oliver." She said softly, as he kissed her cheek. She smiled. She went back to Carson's side and he held her. The others left.

Several months later, the Atlantis bas was under some strange attacks. "Crap!" She cried as she ran to the Infermary. "CARSON!" She cried outloud as she noticed a pipe almost aimed for his head. The sheild she'd rigged around him months ago, worked. Thank to the Gods. She got the pipe out of the way, and got to his side with help from the soldiers on the base. "You okay love?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yes, Darlin'." She grinned. "Thank god." She whispered and hugged him. "You alright?" He asked her. She nodded. "Just afraid for the rest. You good here? I've got to check." He nodded. "Have my spare med kit." He handed it to her as their hands touched she smiled. He kissed her as she smiled and left. She grinned as she headed down and heard Carson's footsteps behind her. She curled into horror as she heard cries of pain. She got to work. Many were injured. She was not able to save everyone as she had hoped to.

Sarra curled up in a ball after the last person was treated as best as her powers and her energy could allow. She nearly dropped to the floor. She curled and as CarsonBeckett watched in horror, she glowed once, powerfully, and dissapated into a large ball of light for one moment. She came back. Back to normal. "Goddess..." She muttered as she passed out into Conrad's arms with a smile. "I...love you..." She whispered. He smiled softly. "Rest." he told her, as she closed her eyes. She wouldn't let him go. He held her against him in peace.

Several months later, Sarra gasped as the Gate closed behind the team. "Oh...god!" She cried as she got to Carson's side. He lay dying on a cot. "NO!" She cried and touched his hand. "Carson, hang ON." She tried to use her power. She couldn't. "NO!" "Get him to Infermary! NOW!" She cried. She put her head in her hands. She sobbed as she fell into dispair. They couldn't save him. When the new doctor told her, Sarra asked if she could stay with him for a while. She was granted access, since she was his lifepartner. "Carson, you brave, bold, daring, stupid man." She whispered. "You saved their lives, and mine...I love you...Always will." She kissed his forhead and lips once, and walked away. She folded herself into a ball as she thought about his mother and what she would have to go through.

"Gods..." She muttered. John found her as she passed out. She woke up hours later, as she felt another presence near her. "John?" She asked. He smiled. "I'm here." She calmed down and then whimpered. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do without him John?" She whimpered. He looked at her. "Live." She laughed. "Lived through nine lifetimes, Sheppard. I think I've done enough torturing for that long." She groused. "Carson loved me for me, not who I was. Or who I could be to someone." She said sharply. John put his arm around her shoulders. "CARSON!" She cried. Sarra curled her hand against her chest. "Oh...Goddess..." She collapsed in John's arms.

John got her to rest as she curle dinto herself. He watched for her as she slept. He grabbed her communicator off the bedside table and informed the Rangers of the incident and outcome. She moaned in her sleep. She woke up when she heard Tommy say, "I'll come." She moaned and grabbed the communicator from John. "No!" "No Tommy." "Promised I wouldn't risk ya babe. Not going to happen." She said.

"Sarra..." She cut him off. "Made a promise, going to keep that promise if its the last thing I do." She said. "Sorry fearless leader, not going to happen. Sorry O." She said to his silent protests. She grinned. "No go. Tommy," She said.

She grinned then sobered. "I'll be fine O. Continue the good fight, the good work, I'll do the same and if you ever need me, call." He smiled. "You too, Silver Lady." She smiled, and cut off and ended up just fine.

The End.


End file.
